Immortal - Raymond/Biography
Chapter 1: Raymond came to the restaurant. When Raymond the Immortal pushed the restaurant door and came in, the noisy restaurant soon quieted down. ''> Lord Raymond.'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' You're quite busy, huh? ''> Why are you acting like an inspector? Aren't you here to work?'' '''[Fox] Roxy:''' Work? Raymond nodded to Roxy. Roxy got scared and slipped away to the kitchen. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' What's my job here, Boss? ''> Don't call me that, Lord Raymond. Let me see. We don't need more Chefs. Do you fancy working in the restaurant of going outside to explore?'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' I'm too old to go on long journeys. I'd rather be here in the restaurant. ''> Can you stand in for Roxy? I don't think he's coming out of the kitchen anytime soon.'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Ha ha ha, ok. What a shy boy. ''> Shy is not the word...'' He is afraid of you... Chapter 2: Working Together Roxy had been living in awe. It took him a long time to get used to the presence of Lord Raymond. ''> We don't have many customers lately.'' I was going through the account book. Roxy and Moonbell sat by the table in front of me. Raymond was reading some book not far away. '''[Fox] Roxy:''' (Whispered) Boss, is it possible that the customer stopped coming because they are afraid of Lord Raymond? ''> Really?'' '''[Cat] Moonbell:''' It makes sense. Lord Raymond is a scary figure. Several guests came in and Raymond lay down the book and went to serve them. But they were so scared to see him and they even forgot what they were doing here. '''[Cat] Moonbell:''' Aren't you curious about what book Lord Raymond is reading every day? Raymond's book laid on the table. It was almost alluring. ''> No. I don't have the balls to be curious.'' : '''[Cat] Moonbell:''' I'm curious. Roxy, go have a look. ''> It's a little bit... um...'' : '''[Cat] Moonbell:''' We're all curious. Roxy, why don't you go have a look? '''[Fox] Roxy:''' Me? Why me? '''[Cat] Moonbell:''' Come on. Grow a pair. '''[Fox] Roxy:''' You stupid Cat. I'm not afraid at all. I'll show you. Roxy was easily manipulated. He dashed to the book when Raymond was not looking. Roxy went through the pages. He seemed puzzled. He checked the cover again for confirmation. '''[Cat] Moonbell:''' What's wrong? ''> Now I'm curious. Let's go check it out. '' Roxy passed the book over to us and we stood gazing each other and didn't even notice that Lord Raymond was there. Chapter 3: Special Book We couldn't believe ourselves. We read some more to confirm. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Is there anything wrong with my book? '''[Fox] Roxy:''' No, no. Lord Raymond. ''> What on earth is it that you're reading?'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Yeah? ''> The cover reads the Future of the Spirit Realm, but why is it a painting album inside?'' '''[Cat] Moonbell:''' Is it from the human world? I turned the book to the preface page and read the introduction. ''> A hard stone turned into a man and a grass followed the stone and turned into a woman. What will happen to them then?'' '''[Fox] Roxy:''' ... '''[Cat] Moonbell:''' Hahaha... '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' I'm just a common fan of human culture. There was embarrassment on Raymond's face and it was soon covered by his indifference and sophistication. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' There are many things we can learn from the human beings. For example, the operation of the restaurant. ''> How? Are their restaurants different from ours?'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' They have common restaurant. They also have some special ones. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' For example, they hire some cats to be waiters in the restaurant. ''> Yokai Cat? There are Yokai Cat working in the human world?'' '''[Cat] Moonbell:''' We have one too. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' No, they are different from us. They just need to be cats. They don't have to work. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' We can also hire Pandas, Monkeys, and Cyanbirds. Let them be them. Like a petting zoo. '''[Cat] Moonbell:''' Hugs and kisses and then be eaten. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' (Smiled with embarrassment.) That's not going to happen. Yokais don't eat living Yokais nowadays in the Spirit Realm. ''> I don't think this is gonna work. Is there any other way?'' '''[Fox] Roxy:''' Is there any? Roxy had never been to the human world. He was fascinated by what Raymond was saying. Chapter 4: Raymond's Story Perhaps Raymond hadn't talked with others about the human world for a long time, he sat down to tell us more. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' There are also restaurants in the human world called "Mystery Restaurant". Perhaps you can try it too. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' There is no menu in the restaurant and the guests eat whatever the restaurant offers to them. I was very excited about it and decided to have a try. '''[Cat] Lyle:''' Why is this so bitter? What happened to your chef. '''[Fox] Roxy:''' My dear, this is chocolate. It's rare in the Spirit Realm. '''[Cat] Lyle:''' I don't care about that. I just want to eat something sweet. '''[Fox] Roxy:''' I'm sorry, my dear. We'll serve you something sweet right away. '''[Kylin] Ebony:''' Boss, I can't eat meat. I want Garden Salad. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' My dear Ebony, you can't be too particular about the food you eat. ''> I'm sorry. I'm too busy. Ebony, please wait for a moment.'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' ... The restaurant was in chaos. There was no order, so Moonbell cooked as she liked. Everyone was eating the same stuff. Yokais are pretty particular about the food they eat. Everyone demanded to change their dishes. >'' The human beings are not particular about food? Or how do they operate the restaurant in this way?'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Um, the human beings are indeed different from Yokais. Raymond's proposal didn't work. And we became increasingly worried to see the empty restaurant. '''[Cyanbird] Alex:''' Boss, are we open today? ''> Of course, it's just we don't have any customers.'' Alex laughed so hard after hearing what happened in the restaurant. She persuaded us to go back the way it was. '''[Cyanbird] Alex:''' (Smiled) My queen heard the news too. She asked me to come and offer our sympathy. ''> What sympathy? You're laughing the whole time.'' '''[Cyanbird] Alex:''' Ha ha ha, don't make fun of me, Boss. I wonder if you still have the books from the human world? I looked at Raymond and thought of what Roxy said before and decided to send Lord Raymond to explore the human world for us. ''> What books does the queen like? I'll get them for her.'' Alex smiled and handed me a list. '''[Cyanbird] Alex:''' Pack some Crystal Icecream Balls that Her Majesty likes. Thank you, Moonbell. Chapter 5: Raymond is back. When Lord Raymond was absent, the business in the restaurant gradually returned to normal. '''[Fox] Roxy:''' Is Lord Raymond coming back tomorrow? ''> Yeah. We haven't seen him for days. I miss him.'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' (Rubbed his moustache) Ha ha ha, I miss yo utoo. Lord Raymond laughed and walked in. Everyone quieted down. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Come over here. I've brought you specialities from the human world. Every one in the restaurant can take one. Lord Raymond passed to me several bags and placed all the rest on the table. The guests got curious and all came over here. '''[Cat] Lyle:''' What's this? A guest picked up something with a big head and a long slim body. He pressed a button and it started to blow wind. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' That's a hand-held fan. You can carry it to cool yourself. Everybody was confused. Why bother to carry such a heavy item to cool ourselves while we can cast a spell to do that too? '''[Cat] Lilly:''' What is this? A long pillow on which printed a naked young man. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' That's cushion. The man on it is the most handsome people in the human world. '''[Cat] Lilly:''' This is great. But I want one with Lord Edward printed on it. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' ... They looked for a while and all turned back to their seats. They pitied the humans. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' How come? No one likes any of these. '''[Panda] Jasmine:''' Lord Raymond, may I have a cushion please? '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Of course! '''[Panda] Jasmine:''' Ah, great. My Chickyrooms finally got a home. The panda carried the cushion which was bigger than him and ran back home, leaving us there confused. > ''I want that glowing stick. It might attract customers if I hang it outside.'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' That's not... Ok, take it. Use it as you want. We don't know if it's the glowing stick or the rumor that Lord Raymond is not scary at all. But the business of the restaurant had returned to its former glory. Raymond didn't add fake covers to his books anymore. Sometimes he even told human stories to the customers. Chapter 6: Giant Secret '''[Cyanbird] Alex:''' Boss, have you heard it? Breaking news in the latest ''Spirit Monthly.'' Alex heard that Lord Raymond had come back and came to fetch the books she ordered. ''> Eh? Really? Let's see it together.'' OMG! The Downfall of An Immortal! ''> Downfall? Why haven't I heard about that? This is really breaking news.'' '''[Cyanbird] Alex:''' Go on, nothing astonishing yet... ''> Wow... The original form of an Immortal was discovered.'' '''[Fox] Roxy:''' A tempestuous heart behind the sophistication and indifference? '''[Cyanbird] Alex:''' Who are they talking about? ''> Downfall of a worshipped Yokai... Could it be...'' '''[Fox] Roxy:''' (Shouted) Lord Raymond? '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Eh? Roxy? Are you calling me? What are you doing here? ''> Um... We're reading the ''Spirit Monthly... ''> No, I'm not calling you.'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Oh? Great. Do you mind if I join you? ''> You... are you sure you want to read it?'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Is there anything that I can't read? We winked at each other, smiled helplessly and passed it over to Lord Raymond. The big news occupied a large space on the page and Raymond noticed it immediately. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Is there any news that I don't know in the Spirit Realm? Five minutes later... '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' What?! '''[Cyanbird] Alex:''' (Laughed) Um... It's getting late. My lord is waiting for me. I should go now. Raymond read it for a while to make sure the article was about him. And he confimed twice the word "Playboy" used at the beginning of the article and laughed at it. ''> I think it means you're kind and friendly...'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Ha ha ha, don't think too much of it. It's just gossip. It seemed that Raymond doesn't care about it at all. He stroked his beard and began to read other news. Chapter 7: Everyone's curious about Raymond. As the news about Raymond spread all over the Spirit Realm, every one was curious about what Raymond is really like and they often came to see him. '''[Panda] Jasmine:''' Lord Raymond, will you continue the story in that book? '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Yes, of course. You can bring your friends with you. The little Yokai ran away happily. ''> You are an Immortal, you can't play with those kids all day...'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' But it boosts the business in the restaurant, doesn't it? ''> That's not the point.'' '''[Immortal] Raymond''': Don't worry about me. I'll take care of it, I'm an Immortal! Believe me. Lord Raymond patted me on the shoulder and smiled very gently to me. I can't tell if he was comforting me, or something else... ''> I'm not worrying about you. It's just...'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Then what are you worrying about? ''> I'm worrying that they may think you're joking when you give your orders in the future.'' : '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Ha ha ha, my dear. I never worry about that. Why should you? : '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' It doesn't matter. They followed my orders in the past because they were afraid of me. : ''> Isn't that good?'' : '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Yeah, but now it's good too, don't you think? : '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' I'm a Yokai too. : ''> But...'' : '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' But what? : I didn't know how to out my thoughts into words. I shook my head. Raymond said nothing more and patted me on the shoulder. ''> No, nothing.'' : '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' You're all grown up now. You don't want to talk to me anymore, right? : ''> I blushed at what he said and didn't know how to respond.'' : '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' I know what you're worrying. You're worried that there would be a downfall of me just as it's said in the paper, right? : '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' It won't hurt me if I'm not worshipped any more by those Yokais. : ''> I know. It just doesn't feel right.'' : But I'm not sure what it is. : '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Ha ha ha, silly you. It's ok. : Raymond patted me in the shoulder and said nothing more. Chapter 8: Raymond seems to be staying up late. '''[Fox] Roxy:''' Boss, have you heard? They are gossiping if the Spirit Monthly and us had some kind of deal. After working for a whole day, Roxy finally got the time to gossip with me. ''> What's wrong?'' '''[Fox] Roxy:''' Several issues of the Spirit Monthly talked about the story of our restaurant and the story was even serialized. ''> Does it have anything to do with us? Are they gossiping about Raymond again?'' '''[Fox] Roxy:''' No… Roxy stopped his work and whispered to me. '''[Fox] Roxy:''' Do you remember the one that Scarlet went on a date with? He went on the gossip section of ''Spirit Monthly''. '''[Fox] Roxy:''' And you know the other day Lily nearly got beaten up in the restaurant. I'm sure nobody saw that. But the detailed story ended up in the ''Spirit Monthly'' again. ''> So weird…'' '''[Fox] Roxy:''' Many guests asked if they could get into the Spirit Monthly if they dine here. ''> …'' '''[Fox] Roxy:''' I want to be on the ''Spirit Monthly'' too. And I will, even if it's the last thing I do. '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' So ambitious. Raymond came out with some books and looked at us with a big smile. '''[Fox] Roxy:''' I see you've been working late. Are there major events happening? '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Nothing serious. Just trivia. I got so curious that I peeked to see what he was writing. > Stories of Yokai Kitchen? ''What is that?'' '''[Fox] Roxy:''' Ah! It's a serial I've working on… ''> So the stories were written by you?'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Hahahaha, yes. ''> So this is what you've been working on every night?'' '''[Immortal] Raymond:''' Some were adaptations of the stories from the human world… ''> ...'' Chapter 9: The Book Chapter 10: Raymond seems to have something to say.